List of Play Nintendo comics
A list of comics from Play Nintendo, a Nintendo website targeted for children. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Captain Toad comic 1.jpg|Captain Toad tracks treasure in a series of comic-strip escapades! Captain Toad comic 2.jpg|Captain Toad's comic-strip Escapades continue... Captain Toad comic 3.jpg|Another exciting Captain Toad comic strip! Captain Toad comic 4.jpg|Take another spin with the Captain Captain Toad comic 5.jpg|Time for the Cap to spread his wings Captain Toad comic 6.jpg|Watch out for Toadette in this adventure Captain Toad comic 7.jpg|Toadette takes aim Captain Toad comic 8.jpg|Toadette's gracious giveaway BOXBOY! BOXBOY comic 1.png|BOXBOY! unpacks a sense of humor BOXBOY comic 2.png|At the Café BOXBOY comic 3.png|Snowy Mountain BOXBOY comic 4.png|At the Pool BOXBOY comic 5.jpg|At the Pool (continued) ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Rainbow Curse comic 1.png|Mystery Art Rainbow Curse comic 2.jpg|The Waddle Dee Three Rainbow Curse comic 3.jpg|Saved by the Rainbow Rainbow Curse comic 4.jpg|Star Dash Rainbow Curse comic 5.jpg|So Pretty Rainbow Curse comic 6.jpg|An Evening Out Rainbow Curse comic 7.jpg|Claycia's Change Rainbow Curse comic 8.jpg|The Messenger Rainbow Curse comic 9.jpg|In the Name of Fashion ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' Zelda comic 1.jpg|Link's Hijinks Part 1 Zelda comic 2.jpg|Link's Hijinks Part 2 Zelda mask comic.jpg|A sheet of masks that was posted alongside Links Hijinks Part 2 ''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' Animal Crossing comic 1.1.jpg|Chapter 1, page 1 Animal Crossing comic 1.2.jpg|Chapter 1, page 2 Animal Crossing comic 1.3.jpg|Chapter 1, page 3 Animal Crossing comic 2.1.jpg|Chapter 2, page 1 Animal Crossing comic 2.2.jpg|Chapter 2, page 2 Animal Crossing comic 2.3.jpg|Chapter 2, page 3 Animal Crossing comic 3.1.jpg|Chapter 3, page 1 Animal Crossing comic 3.2.jpg|Chapter 3, page 2 Animal Crossing comic 3.3.jpg|Chapter 3, page 3 Animal Crossing comic 4.1.jpg|Chapter 4, page 1 Animal Crossing comic 4.2.jpg|Chapter 4, page 2 Animal Crossing comic 4.3.jpg|Chapter 4, page 3 ''Star Fox Zero'' Star Fox comic 1.jpg|A New Mission Star Fox comic 2.jpg|Star Fox Team's Past [[BOXBOXBOY!|''BOXBOXBOY!]] BOXBOXBOY comic 1.jpg|Just Short BOXBOXBOY comic 2.jpg|Quick Thinking BOXBOXBOY comic 3.jpg|New Wheels BOXBOXBOY comic 4.jpg|Roses are Red BOXBOXBOY comic 5.jpg|Eavesdropping ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 1.1.jpg|Tibby and Peach Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 1.1.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 1.1.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 1.1.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 2.1.jpg|Researchers Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 2.2.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 2.3.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 2.4.jpg Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 3.jpg|Turf War Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 4.jpg|Give it to me! Rhythm Heaven Megamix comic 5.jpg|Language [[Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!|''Bye-Bye BOXBOY!]] Bye Bye BOXBOY comic 1.jpg|No surprise here ''Ever Oasis Ever Oasis comic 1.jpg|The desert is dangerous... Ever Oasis comic 2.jpg|Evia's Request Ever Oasis comic 3.jpg|Dewadem Mystery Ever Oasis comic 4.jpg|Roto's Dilemma Ever Oasis comic 5.jpg|A Step Up Ever Oasis comic 6.jpg|Esna and Khepri Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers comic 1.jpg|The Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers crew Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers comic 2.jpg|The frontier Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers comic 3.jpg|The city Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido Sushi Striker comic 1.jpg|A lesson in supply & demand... Sushi Striker style! Sushi Striker comic 2.jpg|Raw Fish or Fruit? Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Nintendo Switch port) Captain Toad Switch comic 1.jpg|Captain Toad goes treasure hunting! Captain Toad Switch comic 2.jpg|Captain Toad: Fossil Finder?! Captain Toad Switch comic 3.jpg|Captain Toad goes big time! Captain Toad Switch comic 4.jpg|Captain Toad goes on a tasty trip! Captain Toad Switch comic 5.jpg|Captain Toad finds a friend! Category:Nintendo comics Category:Galleries